The present disclosure relates to image forming systems and computer-readable storage mediums.
In a system in which an output instruction such as an instruction for printing can be issued from a terminal apparatus of a user to an image forming apparatus, the user needs to select, for the terminal apparatus, an image forming apparatus to which the output instruction is to be issued.
In some image forming apparatuses, icons representing input devices such as a scanner and output devices such as a plotter are displayed on an operation portion, and a user drags and drops a document icon onto the icon representing any of the output devices, to select the output device.
In some systems, a layout diagram indicating positions at which a plurality of output devices are disposed is previously generated, the layout diagram is displayed, and a user designates an output device among the plurality of output devices in the layout diagram, to select the output device.
In other image forming apparatuses, a plurality of devices over a network are displayed so as to represent a tree-like structure.